Pearl (Steven Universe)
Appearance Pearl has a slender, thin build, ivory skin, sky-blue eyes, a pointed nose and thin lips. She is quite tall for a non-fusion Gem; towering over Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Peridot, and Steven alike. She is nearly equal in height (with hair) to Garnet's chin. Her hair has a peach color and resembles a pixie-cut in the front, while in the back, her hair leads to a point. Pearl is usually drawn without eyelashes or pupils, although they have been seen in some close-ups. Pearl's gemstone is located in the middle of her forehead and has no facets. Pre-Regeneration (debut) From "Gem Glow" to "Steven the Sword Fighter", Pearl wore a sleeveless, sky blue top that had a translucent chest and transferred into a transparent silk ballet skirt around her waist. She also wore short salmon pink-colored leggings, light-green socks, and slip-on ballet flats to match. Post-Regeneration (current) As of "Steven the Sword Fighter", Pearl wears an aqua blue tunic with a small gold star on the center of her chest and a lighter satin sash ribbon around her upper waist. Her leggings are amber-colored. She also wears pink socks with pale blue slip-on ballet flats. Trivia *In "Back to the Barn" It was confirmed that there are multiple Pearls on Homeworld. It was also confirmed that the pearl gemstones on Homeworld were considered inferior and as Peridot put it, "Made to order servants." *In "Together Breakfast", it is revealed that Pearl owns a wide collection of swords. *In "So Many Birthdays", Pearl revealed that all Gems (excluding Steven) are ageless. *It is shown that when Pearl blushes, she blushes light blue. This was first seen in "Cat Fingers". *The Gems' fighting style's are based on dancing styles. Pearl's fighting/dancing style is ballet. *In "Fusion Cuisine", Pearl states that she hates eating. *Pearl agrees to consume human food, expresses interest in eating, or admits to a preference for certain foods in "Together Breakfast", "Bubble Buddies", "Serious Steven", and "So Many Birthdays". These episodes all take place before "Steven the Sword Fighter". This could mean that Pearl used to like human food. *In a Twitter response to a fan, Matt Burnett explained that Pearl likes the process of pie, aka baking, rather than the consumption of it. *However, she is shown to enjoy tea, as shown when she brings a teapot to Funland in "Serious Steven", and when she talks about finding out Connie's favorite tea in "Bubble Buddies". *In "Keep Beach City Weird", Pearl has shown a reluctance to shapeshift and is the only Crystal Gem who has not shown an ability to shapeshift outside regeneration. *However, in "Beach Party", "Space Race" and "Back to the Barn" she was able to shapeshift her outfit. *Despite having sung the most songs of any full Crystal Gem yet, she has yet to sing anything other than a duet during an episode ("Strong in the Real Way" was sang with Steven and "Do It For Her" with Connie). She does, however, sing a solo in the full opening of season 2. *Pearl's weaponry includes a replicator wand, which was destroyed in "Onion Trade" by Garnet, and currently owns a collection of swords and a battle axe. *Pearl's ability to store things in her gem may be unique for Pearls, since Peridot did say in "Back to the Barn" that Pearls hold "stuff" for their leader assigned for them, more likely for easier liability. *Pearl is the first Gem that's actually shown retreating into her gemstone to regenerate after sustaining serious injuries, as seen in "Steven the Sword Fighter". *She is also the first Gem in the series to have a gemstone on her forehead (the second being Peridot). *Pearl sings for the first time in the episode "Coach Steven". *"Joking Victim" is the first episode in which Pearl does not make an appearance, the second being "Garnet's Universe". *In "Steven and the Stevens", she is seen playing the violin. *It was shown in "Monster Buddies" that Steven keeps a framed picture of Pearl on the side of their fridge. It was later destroyed by the Centipeetle Mother. In "When It Rains", it was then replaced by a new picture of her, but with her new clothes. *Pearl appears to have her face on several coin-types. *Pearl is the first gem shown to be able to harness energy within their weapon for an attack in "Watermelon Steven". *In "Lion 3: Straight to Video", Pearl admits that she often watches Steven sleep. *Though stating during the same episode that Steven no longer wishes her to watch him sleep, she is observed intently watching him sleep when he wakes up from his first dream during "Chille Tid". *"Warp Tour" is the first episode Pearl and Steven have an argument. *It's confirmed by Steven in "Steven the Sword Fighter" that organizing messes is one of Pearl's favorite hobbies. *Considering the fact that Garnet is a fusion, Pearl is the second tallest non-fused Crystal Gem, right next to Rose Quartz. *It is revealed in "Reformed" that Pearl was always irked by Amethyst's crooked shoulder strap. *All of her fusions have her pointed nose and slim build, also after her regeneration all of her fusions share her sash ribbon around their waists too. *Pearl is ambidextrous, this is shown in "Ocean Gem", where Pearl is shown to be able to wield two spears at a time. *In "Sworn to the Sword", Pearl says she was only a few thousand years old when she began fighting alongside Rose Quartz. *Pearl is one of three Gems to have made the most fusions, four, (Opal, Alexandrite, Rainbow Quartz, and Sardonyx); Ruby and Sapphire are the other Gems to have made four fusions. *Her dancing is similar to how Princess Tutu dances from Princess Tutu. Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Gems Category:Singing Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Dancers Category:Musicians Category:Blue eyes Category:Sky Blue Category:Salmon Pink Category:Light Green Category:Aqua Blue Category:Amber Category:American Characters Category:Red Hair Category:The Fairly OddParents Characters Category:The Backyardigans Characters